


is it ok that i don't hate you like i hate most people?

by sukker_sugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Mentioned Sabrina Raincomprix, POV Chloé Bourgeois, Pining, no miracle queen because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukker_sugar/pseuds/sukker_sugar
Summary: A quick chat.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	is it ok that i don't hate you like i hate most people?

Chloe sat upon her bed, legs crossed and window curtains pulled slightly back. Light streamed in through the glass, illuminating every wrinkle in the bedsheets. Her laptop sat in front of her, and she was staring boores into discord as she sat. Cheeks flushed, she sat and looked at the last message she was sent with wide eyes, not _quite_ knowing how to respond. 

**luka (17.36)**

i was wondering if you would want to hang out more? no pressure to say yes, ofc, just wanting to get to know you better :) 

She had gotten to know Luka more, after Marinette had added him to their class server - for some reason Chloe hadn’t ever been able to figure out, he wasn’t even in their class, for god’s sake! - but he had somehow weaseled his way into her heart. Sabrina fawned over the realization, while Chloe herself was still reluctant. There was no way she could begin to like someone Marinette added, absolutely _none._

(She told herself this time and time again, to no avail.) 

She took a deep breath in before typing out a response. 

**queen bee ✨ (17.41)**

sure. when should we?

God, it felt like such a dry response, but it was all her goddamn lovesick mind could come up with. Chloe knew she was in it for the long run when she actually saw him in person. She had thought it was solely aesthetic - though that in and of itself would be ridiculous, she wouldn’t be caught _dead_ in that attire (another lie she told herself) - and, lo and behold, _it was not._ The first time she heard his music, she almost couldn’t believe herself. The melodies that the strings made by plucking alone were beautiful. 

(And at that moment, she realized she was falling further.) 

Before she could overthink it more, a ping came from the screen. 

**luka (17.42)**

how about next week? i heard theres a new cafe opening up a few blocks from the hotel about then

Chloe smiled at the thought of spending the morning at a cafe with him. _(A date,_ she almost fooled herself into thinking. But, no, he _couldn’t_ think of her the same way, not after what he must’ve heard from Dupain-Cheng and the others.) Her heart riddled wither excitement, she wrote back. 

**queen bee ✨ (17.43)**

that sounds good. 9am? 

**luka (17.43)**

9am sounds perfect :) 

She smiled to herself at the small achievement. Though, there was one thought nagging at the back of her mind. A way to get closer - _or further apart,_ a part of her mind told her - to him in one simple sentence.

**queen bee ✨ (17.43)**

i actually have a question before you go.

**luka (17.44)**

shoot?

**queen bee ✨ (17.45)**

is it ok that i don’t hate you like i hate most people? 

**luka (17.46)**

that’s perfectly fine with me   
/g

**Author's Note:**

> was feeling emo in the chilis and this quote fits perfectly with lukloe (imo) so bam  
> tumblr is sukker-sugar


End file.
